unrealtournament3fandomcom-20200213-history
Darkwalker
The Necris Darkwalker is a offense based vehicle with a number of weapons at its disposal. If used by capable hands, the unwary player will find themselves dead before they know what hit them Utilizing the Darkwalker The Darkwalker is a titan of a vehicle, and can be used as a formidable attack vehicle. The most important and powerful asset of the vehicle is its dual mounted beam turrets, which can easily destroy on-coming vehicles and infantry. Even with armor, it takes only a few seconds of direct exposure to kill an enemy. The Darkwalker can stand its own against many of the other large vehicles, and can sustain large amounts of damage before being destroyed. The main lasers are also effective against mainly vehivcles, although you must apply the pressure to finish them off. Against Leviathan super vehicles, a skilled driver should have no real problem in avoiding oncoming Ion beams and Tarydium shards. However, if the Leviathan is fully manned, avoiding all attacks is almost impossible. Therefore, it is best to "hide" behind nearby large terrain objects, and snipe the enemy with your main gun. Goliath Tanks will not pose much of a threat, as their powerful though slow ordinance will be easy to avoid at longer distances. However, a driver and gunner may be able to pin you in a tight position, in which case your erstwhile vehicle will take very heavy damage. If a Goliath tank is close to you, try to move in a circular pattern around it, while staying locked onto your target. A Darkwalker driver must constantly watch for incoming fire, as they will consistently be the largest target to the opposing team. Also available to the driver is a secondary "roar", which will knock enemies to the ground, stunning them briefly. Finally, the Darkwalker can crouch to avoid incoming fire or to crush enemies beneath it. A secondary postition in the Darkwalker allows a second person to man a quad barreled turret, which can be used in tandem with the main gun to destroy large targets. However, this turret is not an instant hit weapon, and loses accuracy at longer ranges. The driver should turn his or her attention to power nodes and large vehicles, so as to allow their squad mates to attack important targets with relative ease. Standing by a locked node is also effective, as you can kill anyone who spawns there, which prevents them from being in other parts of the battlefield. However, this strategy should only be utilized if your team can spare such a powerful vehicle, and if it is not important to the overall strategy. Power cores are also usually susceptible to Darkwalker fire, and thus you can make quick work of even a full core. However, watch to make sure the whole opposing team does not catch you there, as a Darkwalker will face a large problem under fire from a well organized team. In this case, you are best off to continue attacking the core in good health, and turn your attention to the enemies when you are at least at half health. If you jump out of your Darkwalker, do not stand underneath it, as it it will one shot kill you even if you have max health and armor. Defeating the Dark Walker Despite its mighty attacks, the Darkwalker has some glaring weaknesses. The main gun has a very slow turn rate, so running around it on foot with a Link Gun is surprisingly effective at removing its health; just don't get to close or you'll find yourself on the ground. Adding to this, a Rocket Launcher lock-on is effective if you circle the titan. Also, vehicles such as the Nightshade can be maneuvered right underneath the Darkwalker, and you will be completely invulnerable from its attacks. If you keep applying the beam from the Nightshade, the Darkwalker will die, though this strategy takes a rather long time. Flying vehicles directly above the Darkwalker, especialy the Fury , will have no trouble chipping away at its health, as the Darkwalker cannot aim directly above itself. The Nemesis , another power hitting vehicle, is probably the most effective non invincible strategy. The Nemesis has rapid fire high damage beams, and these in tandem with their accuracy are a deadly combination. Darkwalkers can be easily destroyed by concentrating fire on them for a few moments, as the beams do not need to recharge. Fast vehicles who can hit the darkwalker whilst dodging its attacks will be able to destroy a Darkwalker as well, though because of the tendency for them to have low health, these vehicles must watch for lasers. Though the Goliath tank is slow, a skilled driver can pelt the Darkwalker with tank shells, which will destroy it fairly quickly. However, since the shell travels rather slowly, a Darkwalker driver may be able to maneuver past the shell with relative ease. Thus, a secondary gunner should be necessary in the Goliath, as the turret is instant hit. This allows continual, though weak in power, shots to help destroy the Darkwalker; an unskilled driver will not know whether to dodge the cannon or the turret an momentarily freeze. Against a CPU Darkwalker, The link gun strategy and flying strategy are most effective. One of the most effective ways to neutralize the Darkwalker is countering it with a Necris Nemesis in full attack form. The speed, power, and accuracy of the shots will allow quick work of the Darkwalker. This strategy is effective against humans and CPUs. The Leviathan is also an effective measure. If you use the Stinger orbs, you can cut off a Darkwalkers path by strafing madly, or you can use the main cannon to instant kill the Darkwalker. If your vehicle is fully manned, you will have no problem destroying the Darkwalker. Approaching a Darkwalker head on on foot or in a weak vehicle is suicide, so watch which way the vehicle is pointing. Trivia - The head of the Dark Walker closely resembles the Drakk Boss from Unreal II, the Awakening. -The Dark Walker is the only vehicle that cannot perform a hit and run. - The Dark Walker is based directly on the Martian-piloted tripods of the H.G. Wells novel War of the Worlds, which shoot instantly disintegrating "Heat-Rays" and emit a similar howling noise. -With a Dark Walker with a gunner facing a Goliath with a gunner, The Goliath actually comes out on top in close range due to the power of the shell, and the Dark Walker in long range due to instant accuracy and battlefield efficiency, (hence being allowed to walk over obstacles where the Goliath can't.